legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nix
About Nix Nix was the mate of Moondancer, a vicious Moon Pack heiress. Nix was killed by a bear in battle, but he managed to chase the bear away from the Moon Pack's den site in the process. He was picked out from the one of the forest territories and not much is known about his last life. While Moondancer was pessimistic, he made up for it by being the total opposite - forming a bond with his pups and taking care of their needs while his reluctant mate watched out for predators. He was a patient wolf, often encouraging Moondancer each litter to become more attached to her pups and he hardly ever left a single pup out. He often fed them on a journey whenever Moondancer didn't have the food to feed them. Because of his patience and encouragements, he managed by the end of the second litter to get Moondancer to play with the pups and take care of them more instead of watching out for predators all the time. He was the glue that held Moondancer and her pups together. Appearance Nix was a white wolf with black on the back of his head and on his tail. He had dark, not quite black grey on his chest, back, most of his side and half his hind legs. He had a dark face that faded into a light grey on his cheeks and lower jaw that turned back into black on his throat. Personality Nix was a lot more empathetic than his mate, doing most of the feeding for his pups while Moondancer preferred to fend off predators. He often would play with the pups and grew more of a bond with them than Moondancer did. He was one of the most protective mates and he always made sure that Moondancer always healed herself after she got into fights with predators. He was a patient wolf and it turned out he was a very enduring wolf. He was able to carry pups across long distances if needed and it never tired him out. He was also one of the most brave and noble wolves in the Moon Pack line as he died while fighting a bear away from his family. He was very brave and he was willing to do anything for his family. Nix's Litters Nix's First Litter Moondancer and Nix had their first litter of Blaze (male), Comet (male), Ember (female), and Stella (female) at the traditional Moon Pack den, the Bison Peak den. This was referred to as a litter of 'Star Bright' puppies. 'Blaze '''was grey wolf with white on his ears and the top of his head. '''Comet '''was a darker-hued grey male with a bit more of a creamy white on his snout. '''Ember '''was a pale grey female with a white muzzle. '''Stella '''was a female grey wolf. She had a few light grey and white spots on her back and more of a white head. Nix's Second Litter Nix and his mate Moondancer had their second litter at the Bison Peak den due to their healthy litter being born in the same den the year before. '''Altair '''was a grey male with darker grey on his sides. He had light grey on his forehead, muzzle and paws. '''Selena '''was a grey female with white undertones that came out on her back and flanks. '''Dipper '''was a small, light grey male with pale paws and a white face. '''Moonlight '''was a very dark grey female with a light grey underbelly, paws and face. Nix's Third Litter Nix had his third and final litter at the Bison Peak den. His litter was the first to have a white puppy since Luna and consisted of four girls. '''Stardance '''had a dusky grey coat with paler grey on her forelegs and muzzle. She also had a white patch over her tail. 'Lunala '''was an all-white female. '''Astrid '''was a light grey female with a dark tail and pale ears. '''Andromeda '''looked similar to Astrid with grey fur, white on the backs of her ears and a dark grey tail. Trivia * Category:Wolves Category:Moon Pack Wolves